


Инвестиции

by kiberstark



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: AU, Derek!model, M/M, Stiles!photographer
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-16
Updated: 2018-05-16
Packaged: 2019-05-07 19:54:24
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 866
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14678313
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kiberstark/pseuds/kiberstark
Summary: Америка в начале ХХ века, когда профессию модели не признавали, как таковую. Нет, никаких осуждений. Просто странствующий фотограф, фермер и немного инвестиций.Небольшая зарисовка, которая, возможно, станет чем-то большим.





	Инвестиции

_Ботинки из жесткой кожи то и дело устало поскрипывали, совсем уж заунывно и жалобно крякая, стоило только наступить на камень или ветку, заставляя своего нерадивого хозяина недовольно жмуриться и морщить курносый нос.  Если считать со дня отбытия из Хэрсильда, то в пути Стилински был уже четвёртый день,к слову, бесконечный и крайне утомительный четвёртый день. Он ощутимо вымотался, в животе завывал хор обездоленных китов, брошенных на произвол судьбы, а в глаза будто песка насыпали. Но зато сумка была в этот раз_ _относительно легкой: еды не осталось после ночевки на железнодорожной станции, а лишнюю одежду Стайлз привычно за собой не тащил, рассчитывая, что путешествие пройдёт быстро и без происшествий в лице незапланированного нападения стаи диких собак или разгоряченных девочек из стрипбара.Теплая куртка из покрашенной в красный цвет кожи, несколько легких рубашек, пара брюк, спасительная фотокамера (благодаря которой парень зарабатывал на еду в Нью-Йорке) и пустая фляга - вот и все богатство двадцатилетнего парня, смело шагающего по дороге. До ближайшего города оставалось не более трех часов ходьбы, так что смесь предвкушения и азарта бурлила в его венах, добавляя сил двигаться дальше,сопротивляясь едва сдерживаемому желанию поцеловать землю под заплетающимися ногами и остаться умирать в поле, меланхолично жуя пыльный подорожник._

 - Я не уверен, что инвестиции в кукурузу  - это именно то, что нам нужно в этом году, Дерек, - Бойд умело управлял лошадью, отгоняя тележку со станции. – Тебе стоит купить себе долю каталогов Сиерса. Люди скопом закупают товар, а после перепродают в лавках. Не ко всем доезжает почта так скоро, как к тебе.

 - Ты хочешь сказать, что не всюду разноцветные люди могут позволить себе почту. Можешь говорить напрямую, мы не в БиконХиллс, - Дерек ободрительно кивнул другу. С того времени, как недалеко от их городка появилась железная дорога, в лавке Хейлов дела значительно улучшились,стремительно поднимаясь вверх. Не то, чтобы продаж до того времени было мало, но все же новые поставки товаров (необычных и достаточно интересных для небольшого городка вещей, которые не помешали бы в хозяйстве фермерам) помогли семье Дерека сколотить немалый капитал и даже позволить себе инвестиции в развитие собственного каталога, которым так увлекся его дядя.

 - Вы из Бикон Хиллс? - парень, ковыляющий вдоль дороги, оживился и,спотыкнувшись на ровном месте, подорвался в попытке нагнать внезапно нарисовавшихся на горизонте спасителей. – Подвезете? Все ноги стоптал. Дороги у вас тут…

  - Как тебя зовут? - не дав продолжить назревающий монолог о "дорогах, дураках и бедах", Хейл заметно помрачнел, цепким взглядом впиваясь в весьма неэстетично открывшего варежку щегола.

  - Стайлз.

 - Так вот, Стайлз, не подвезем. Груза и так для лошадей слишком много. Им тяжело будет.

 - Я фотограф. Могу снимки делать. Для Вас бесплатно, сэр,- Стилински намеревался сказать в ответ грубому и неотесанному мужику на коне что-нибудь да эдакое, да вот только вместо этого поджал губы и покрепче ухватился за шлейки рюкзака. Что ни говори, а ещё миля и ноги у него действительно отвалятся и вот тогда придёт время умирать. - У меня и раствор есть. Я все сделаю. Только довезите, а то я тут на дороге закону, - на языке крутилось совершенно другое слово, однако произносить его вслух парень побоялся, тактично зажевав щеку.

Дерек до последнего сомневался, стоит ли бросать на хвост страдающее недоразумение, что так отчаянно липло к его кобылы, просовывая руку к фырчащей морде, но вскоре уже вез незнакомого того в город, усадив позади себя,словно мадам из романов про джентльменов, что не бросают прекрасных созданий в беде.

 

  
 - Ты отлично снимаешь, - Питер аккуратно проехался ладонью вдоль спины Стайлза, наблюдая за тем, как тот работает с русскими манекенщицами. – Люди покупают то, чтопопадает на твои фото.

\- Отойдите, сэр, Вы загораживаете мне свет, - Стайлз мельком глянул на Питера, что повис за его плечом, и, скомканно крякнув что-то о невоспитанности некоторых индивидуумов, вернулся к работе, спешно щелкая порхающих в объективе прелестниц.

  


\- Аккуратнее, вот так, - Стайлз передал девушке хрустальный шар, а после отошел к мужчине по правую руку от нее и протер ему очки своей рубашкой:  - Дерек. Не переживай. Так многие делают. В Нью-Йорке. В плане, фотографируются для журналов. И так ты быстрее продашь тот товар, который случайно заказал.Вот я уже прямо горю от желания, - поиграв бровями, аккуратно вернул окуляры на их законное место. - Желания приобрести этот супер-плащ от такого Супер-фермера,  - Стилински выверенным движением поправил на мужчине  штаны и отошел на несколько шагов назад, чтобы настроиться на снимок.

 - Сюда бы соломенную шляпу и вышло бы идеально, - мечтательно пробормотал себе под нос парень, сосредоточенно глядя в объектив. - Определённо. Все дамы были бы твои..

 - Сейчас в кадре появится один мертвый фотограф. Нажимай на эту чёртову кнопку  или я разорву тебе горло. Своими зубами.

 

  
 - Мы все продали. Всю партию, - Дерек ласково провел пальцами по всклоченной макушке, мельком пригладив кокетливо торчащиезавиткипрядейзадремавшего  после секса Стайлза. От банкиров и перекупов в последнее время поступали только хорошие новости, так что Хейл чувствовал себя расслабленно и, можно сказать, относительно счастливо. Мужчина находил для себя причину в этом, а не в том, что его фотограф постоянно через постель упрашивал на новые съемки.  Подумаешь, фотогеничное лицо.  Дерек так о себе не думал, а вот о Стайлзе  - вполне. Но вслух говорил редко, однако, как говорится, метко.

 - Всю партию белья, которое отсняли в прошлом месяце? – Стилински лениво открыл глаза и притянул руку Дерека ближе к себе, целуя костяшки. – Скоро будем снимать свадебные наряды. Наденешь платье?

 - Только после тебя, - тихо рассмеялся Дерек, приобнимая Стайлза, пока тот укладывался ему на грудь,мигом растекаясь безвольной морской звездой.


End file.
